A 3 dimensional (3D) image is perceived by allowing a viewer's left/right eyes to respectively view different images and the different images to be combined in brains, whereby a 3D, stereoscopic image (a 3D image) that provides a sense of depth can be realized. To this end, left/right two images are generally needed to allow the left/right eyes to perceive respectively different images.
The 3D images in prior art 3D camera are embodied by two camera modules respectively applied with two image sensors with two lenses, whereby a circuit unit for driving two camera modules is complicated to disadvantageously be disabled to use two sensors when one of the two image sensors is malfunctioned. In order to overcome this disadvantage, there is a need to provide a new 3D camera module capable of simplifying a complicated circuitry and obtaining a 3D image using only a single image sensor as well.